Episode 725
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "Anger Erupts - I Will Take Everything upon Myself" is the 725th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Cavendish shows up just in time to stop Doflamingo's attack from hitting Robin, allowing Luffy to focus on fighting Doflamingo. Luffy tells Cavendish to flee the plateau with everybody, which he obliges. As Bartolomeo makes a barrier staircase for everyone to descend on, Law wakes up and begs to stay and watch the fight between Luffy and Doflamingo. Cavendish and the dwarves decide to stay with Law. Meanwhile, the Birdcage is closing in, and Luffy notices this during the fight. Many attacks are exchanged, but Doflamingo gains the upper hand. Angry at what Doflamingo's plan is for the country, Luffy raises his arm, and activates Gear Fourth. Long Summary Doflamingo's string bullets fly toward Robin and Law, shocking everyone on the Flower Field. Suddenly, Cavendish arrives and deflects all the bullets. Noticing aloud that Doflamingo had still not been defeated, Cavendish speaks to Luffy, who tells the pirate to bring Law, Robin, and the others off the Flower Field. Cavendish argues, saying he wanted to land a hit on Doflamingo, but Luffy replies that he trusted Cavendish with his allies, causing Cavendish to reason that Luffy is a fan of his, so he complies. Cavendish tells Robin that he knew Bartolomeo was on the level below, so they could use his ability to get down. Leo and Mansherry inspect Law's severed arm, with the former saying he could stitch his arm back on before Mansherry heals it with her powers. Meanwhile, Bartolomeo is still frozen in awe at Zoro defeating Pica, and Cavendish shouts at him. Bartolomeo initially refuses to help him, but gladly complies when he is told he is helping Robin. Meanwhile, Luffy confronts Doflamingo on the palace rooftop. Doflamingo tells Luffy that he was just helping put Law out of his misery, and that Luffy was already injured. However, Luffy replies that Doflamingo was also heavily injured as he rushes toward the Shichibukai. Luffy barrages Doflamingo with Gear Second and Busoshoku Haki punches, managing to send him flying off the roof. However, Doflamingo only laughs, saying Luffy's punches were fast but not powerful. Doflamingo attacks Luffy with a large burning string, sending Luffy flying back. Doflamingo gets behind Luffy, remembering how he heard of Crocodile's defeat two years ago, and as a result started keeping an eye on Luffy. Two years ago, Doflamingo and Trebol reacted in shock to Crocodile's defeat and Luffy's bounty rising, with Doflamingo telling his crew to keep an eye on the Straw Hat Pirates. He was also shocked when he noticed the D. in Luffy's name. Afterwards, Luffy took part in the Battle of Marineford, and now he had invaded Doflamingo's domain. Doflamingo expresses his surprise that Luffy had made it this far as he kicks the pirate into the edge of the rooftop, causing large chunks of the palace to fall onto the Flower Field. The group on the Flower Field react in shock to the destruction, when Law suddenly awakes. Law tells Cavendish to leave him at the Flower Field, and both Cavendish and Robin initially refuse. However, Law tells them that he got Luffy into this fight and that it was his duty to be there during Luffy's victory, or die with him in his defeat. Robin tells Law that Luffy did not fight unless it was for personal reasons, but Law insists on staying. As Bartolomeo creates a barrier staircase, Cavendish decides to stay with Law, respecting his wish but not leaving him there to easily die. Rebecca tells Robin that Bartolomeo made them stairs as Robin nurses the wounds on her back. In response, Cavendish offers his coat to Robin and tells her to go, and she complies. As she leaves, Leo, Mansherry, and Kabu say that they will stay behind as well in order to treat Law. The Birdcage continues shrinking, and the citizens continue running toward the center of town. The group on the King's Plateau wonders how they can stop it, when suddenly Zoro starts running away. Kin'emon and Kanjuro realize Zoro has an idea and decide to head after him. Meanwhile, Luffy and Doflamingo continue their brawl, attacking each other with Busoshoku and Haoshoku Haki, as well as their respective Devil Fruit powers. During the conflict, Doflamingo causes a large mass of strings to come from the ground and attack Luffy, and the pirate wonders where the strings came from as he avoids them and slides on them, activating Gear Second. Luffy attacks Doflamingo with Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk, and a large explosion occurs as Doflamingo blocks the attack. Luffy manages to send Doflamingo flying into the ground, but Doflamingo gets up with no sign of harm. Luffy tries attacking the Shichibukai with Gear Third, but Doflamingo easily dodges the slow attack and knees Luffy in the face, sending him flying into the ground. Luffy struggles to get up as Doflamingo asks him if he can win before the Birdcage closes. Even though the Birdcage will close in one hour, its effects will happen before that. People unable to run effectively could possibly be caught in 30 minutes, and in 40 minutes they would be able to hear screams. In 50 minutes, Dressrosa would be caked in blood. Doflamingo tells Luffy that everyone would go out cursing him, since this would never have happened if the pirate had never set foot on the island. However, Luffy says that there was never peace on Dressrosa, remembering how Doflamingo had treated the toys and the prisoner gladiators. Saying that Doflamingo and his Birdcage stood in his way, Luffy holds his arm to his mouth and activates Gear Fourth. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **When Cavendish asks Bartolomeo to create stairs with his barrier, Bartolomeo refuses until Cavendish says that it was for Robin. **When Doflamingo speaks about Luffy's bounty increase after Crocodile's defeat, the entire Donquixote Pirates are present. **Leo, Mansherry, and Kabu telling Robin they will stay behind with Law. **Zoro leaving the Old King's Plateau with Kin'emon and Kanjuro. *Cavendish saying his thought process from Luffy request out loud while in the manga it was solely mental. *When Doflamingo was viewing Luffy's bounty after Crocodile's defeat, the anime shows Doflamingo wearing dark purple shades in line with his original pre-timeskip depiction in the anime instead of dark red as shown in the present. *Luffy and Doflamingo are shown exchanging more blows in the anime than in the manga. **Doflamingo shows his "awakened" ability for the second time. **Luffy attacking with another Red Hawk before using Grizzly Magnum. *Once again, when Bartolomeo is seen to be still awestruck from Zoro's victory over Pica, he is not shown foaming at the mouth like he did in the manga.. *Although the title card shows the eye of Luffy in Gear Fourth, Gear Fourth does not appear in this episode. Site Navigation